Korra Who?
by DXP
Summary: After the Tardis malfunctions and sending him to a different dimension, The Doctor stumbles across Korra who has Amnesia. The Doctor must help Korra regaining her memory, help end Unalaq's attempt to end the world, and learn something new about what the Avatar is. Starts at the end of "The Sting".
1. Intro

_I do not own anything of Doctor Who or Legend of Korra. Doctor Who is own by BBC while Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon. BTW the story starts with "The Sting"._

The lights under the control console flashed repeatly, the floor was tilted and the craft known as the Tardis was spinning out of control.  
"Come on! Come on! Not now! Don't become rubbish now." The Doctor said aloud, hanging onto the control console, banging things with his hammer. Suddenly the Tardis lurched the opposite way, a spark shot up from the console, slightly shocking The Doctor and sending him into the door.

"Why now? Dimensional crossing? This dumpster only loves to take me the places I don't want to go." He moaned.

The Tardis did a sort of a 180, sending a bowl of soup crashing onto the doctor's face.

"That was going to be my lunch today….HOT! HOT! HOT SOUP!" He yelled as the sizzling soup washed over his face.

The Tardis twirled around a bit more. A few more sparks erupted from the console till, SPLASH!  
The Tardis rolled to a halt, rolling over to the point the door was now the roof. The Doctor hanged on the knob, finally the rolling stop.

"Oh, jolly good…..the spinning, twirling-ness has stopped." He said. The door though then opened salt water washed in, drenching the Doctor.

"Please tell me I didn't land on Aquania." He mumbled "They hate me for accidently flooding the entire planet. Thought they'd like that."

The doctor mustered his way up to the doorway. He popped his head out, only to see a vast sea.

"Just sea, nothing else to see…..why am I making bad punts?" he asked to himself.

Suddenly though the Tardis began to rock backwards. It rocked again, this time pushing it almost upside down. The third time was the biggest, knocking the Tardis upside down vertically, the Doctor lost his grip on the door and fell into the Tardis, followed by the jetting of water into the Tardis. Sparks flew into the air, caused by water dredging the exposed wires. The Tardis though flipped back up out of the water partially, now putting the Tardis upright. The Doctor bobbed up in the water that half submerged the interior of the Tardis, his face showing he was getting annoyed by this. He swam over to the door and closed it, the water then drained away.

"God, the hell is this, Tsunami world?...then knowing that most planets have water, earth 70% so, that wouldn't be a long shot." He said to himself.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!  
Suddenly the sound streaked passed the Tardis outside.

"The hell is going on out there?"  
The Doctor, his coat soaked, made his way back to the door. Viewing out of the Tardis window he saw, in his opinion, two U.W.O (Unidentified, Water, Objects) going by past the windows, away from a blue and dark bulge sinking into the ocean.  
"The heck?"  
The Doctor pushed the door slightly open. Peeked out. But the ocean was calm once more.

"This place can't have that much internal activity to cause an ocean tremor or something of that nature. And whatever that bulge was couldn't be the sea floor rising from the plates crushing together…..besides that takes thousands of years to occur."

Suddenly a thud broke The Doctor's thinking of an explanation to what occurred. He then peered around one corner of the Tardis, finding nothing but ocean. He turned the other corner and there, resting against the blue wall of the Tardis was Avatar Korra, have submerged in the water.

"Good lord…..wait….does that mean me…never mind…..the hell did she come from…um Miss, MISS!" The Doctor said, snapping his fingers to try and get Korra to respond to no luck.

"…..better get her the hell out of the water before she dies of Hyperthermia." He said, grabbing Korra by the arm and pulling her into the Tardis.

oOo

(Watch Doctor Who intro for this :P)  
_And that starts this story. I redid it with the tenth doctor just because I am way more familiar with him then the eleventh. Hope you guys will enjoy the story. Please Review, PM me, bye._


	2. Confussion & Flight

_And now Part 2 begins. To let you know this is going to be very long story. Just warning you. _

A few bangs of the hammer ringed out throughout the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled out a few wires which obviously looked fried.

"Well…that's going to be a problem." He mumbled, tossing the wires aside to a pile of metal, wires, hydraulics that were all fried.

"This damn thing isn't going back to another dimension any time soon. Guess I'm stuck here…ain't the first time." He dropped the hammer onto the floor and stood up, glancing over at the soaked and unconscious Korra who is laid out on the floor.

"…The hell would a 17 year old female be doing floating in the middle of the ocean anyways?"  
Then Korra slowly rolled over and moaned, catching The Doctor's attention.

"Uh Miss…you awake?" He asked.

Korra opened her eyes slowly.

"Good your awake, thought you were dead there for a moment.."  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
The next thing The Doctor knew he had fell back onto the floor and a stream of air gushed past him. Korra got up to her feet and running off.

"WAIT! MISS!"  
The Doctor got to his feet and sprinted out of the console room, chasing down Korra.

Korra ran down a corridor which lead into the swimming pool area.

"HOLD UP! IT'S ALRIGHT! I'M HERE TO…"  
The Doctor was cut off, being drenched with a poor wave. Korra then ran out of the pool.

"…ugh…" He moaned, whipping the water aside.

Korra rushed into the library and glanced back. She turned and ran right into a table. She fell hard onto the floor and a book landed on her.

The Doctor stepped into the room.

"…You okay Miss? You going to freak out on me more?" He asked.

"…." Korra just let out a moan and brushed the book off of her.

"…Miss, you have a name or something?" The Doctor asked.

"…I don't know…" She mumbled. "…Are you Raava?"  
"Who the bloody hell is Raava?" The Doctor questioned.

"….Raava….Raava….Raava…" She kept mumbling before she fell unconscious again.

"….Why does that name sound familiar suddenly…then known every name spoken throughout every universe that isn't a surprise." He mumbled to himself, picking up the book that's on the floor. Flipping Through the pages he found one that corresponded with Korra's words.

Pg. 189

Gods & Spirits

Raava

"….the heck?"  
He skimmed through the words, mumbling a few words…

" _Raava was a spirit known by the time lords on Galifrey and till the time of the Time War. She was believed to be the spirit of light & peace, sometimes believed to have strands of Time Lord DNA because some believed she could travel between dimensions and time. Very few believed this though. But during the Time Wars Raava seized to show up in legends and stories...later some nobles said a dark spirit named Vaatu overwhelmed Raava and assisted in some reasons to the Daleks and others winning the Time War."_ (Remember the 10th Doctor was before the fate of Galifrey was changed)

By the time the Doctor had put the book down, confused, Korra had fallen to total unconsciousness again. He folded the page to mark it and laid it on the table.

"...teenager manages to get to TARDIS, has no memory, mumbles about a spirit which in this book happens to say it comes from Galifrey origins…the bloody hell is going on here?"

Then slightly the lights flickered a bit.

"…And of course The ole gal is acting up again." He mumbled walking toward the doorway out of the library but turned.

"…Can't leave her, she regains conscious I don't need her getting lost down on the 15th level…or anywhere that could lead to alter dimension." He murmured, walking over to Korra and pulling her out of the library

oOo

As the Doctor stepped into the room, He let Korra rest against the railing before walking around the console, noticing something odd, the TARDIS was in flight.

"I didn't put it in flight, or did a Cyberman by some chance bypass into the TARDIS and hot wired it to be sent to, nope to far fetch." He said, stopping a possible variable rant.

A sudden lurch of the TARDIS caused Korra's unconscious body to roll along to floor while the Doctor turned a few knobs on the console.

"COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!"

Suddenly a spark flew from out the console, knocking The Doctor back into the flight seat. The console lit up a bit before everything settled down.

"…I really need to do some more to the TARDIS…maybe add a oh…"No shaking, flipping, valve"". The Doctor mumbled as he sat up out of the seat and walked over to the door, passing a broken wall light and opening the door. He covered his eyes for a second from a blinding light. Once his eyes got equal to the light he put his arm aside. But he didn't see a vast sea anymore. Instead he saw the TARDIS had landed up in a small, tight valley with cliffs around him. Behind the TARDIS was a dense forest and to the front was an oasis.

_Yeah I know cliffhanger. But if there weren't any you wouldn't be wanting more. Well I'll get the next chapter up whenever I can. But until then, Review, Favorite, PM, Bye._


End file.
